Welcome to my life
by StephanieSlytherin
Summary: Harry fait de drôle de rêves ces derniers temps. Puis, son passé vient le rattraper.
1. Et si c'était vrai ?

_**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages sont ceux de J. . Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire ne prend pas compte de la dernière année. Homophobes, s'abstenir. _

_Il m'embrasse. Non, _ils_ m'embrassent. Leurs mains se relaient pour me faire voir mille plaisirs. Leurs cheveux me chatouille. Mes pensées sont embrouillées. Je sais qui ils sont, mais mon cerveau ne veut pas me le rappeler. La douceur de leurs lèvres, la chaleur de leurs corps. Les caresses de leurs mains. Pourtant, tout ceci ne semble guère féminin. Sous mon corps, je ressens la douceur de la soie. Je vois tout, j'entends tout. Mais mon cerveau n'enregistre rien. Comme si je subissais un sort d'Oubliettes à chaque pensée, vision, à chaque chose que je voyais. Étrange, vraiment. La seule chose que je peux me rappeler c'est la douceur de leurs caresses. Nos soupirs. Et ... Le plaisir que j'y prends. Mais pourtant, ce ... Non. Ça doit forcément être deux filles. Non ? Je sens que je suis sur le ventre. Et qu'il y a deux choses qui sont d'une incomparable douceur dans mon dos. J'y suis enveloppé. Je me sens bien, en sécurité et détendu. Mais, en même temps, j'ai peur. J'ai une crainte qui ne me quitte pas. Elle y réside depuis mon plus jeune âge. Pourquoi ? Je sais que je veux me laisser aller. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Enfin, pas totalement. Je résiste, mais faiblement. Je suis tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Ai-je peur ? Oui. J'ai peur. J'ai un terrible secret enfoui en moi. Personne ne le sais. Pas même eux, ceux que j'aime de tout mon être. Nous sommes encore tous habillés, je peux le certifier, mais je ne sais comment dire. Mon cœur bat à la chamade. Pour le moment, ils me caressent la joue. Me joue dans les cheveux. L'un d'eux me touche _là_ et je sursaute. Mais, je le repousse. J'ai trop peur. Je ne peux pas. C'est juste ... Impossible. Ce lourd secret m'envahit et m'empêche de vivre, de respirer. Il pèse sur mon âme, sur mes épaules et il me détruit peu à peu. Il cesse son mouvement et m'oblige à le fixer dans les yeux._

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Laisse toi aller. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. » dit-il.

Je voudrais bien céder à ses yeux. Ses yeux qui m'ont fait rêver pendant si longtemps. Pendant des années. Je l'aimais, en même temps que je le méprisais, sans même le connaître. Juste après un regard. Un seul et j'ai été conquis. Pour lui, mais aussi pour le deuxième qui essaie encore de me distraire. Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne fonctionne guère. Me prenant le menton, le premier s'approche de moi et pose un discret baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me retiens pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Ça a l'air idiot, mais j'ai peur. Malgré la promesse d'amour, malgré tout, j'ai peur. Non, pas d'eux. Mais de mon passé. Il me rattrape, Est toujours là, à briser mon bonheur au moment où tout va pour le mieux. Sincèrement, j'en ai marre. Parfois, j'aimerais bien tout oublier. Faire comme si la vie n'existait plus. Je le veux, même. Mais, même leur amour ne m'en empêche pas. Je n'ai qu'une issue. C'est comme une lumière au bout de mon tunnel. Si je parle, personne ne me croira. Pas moi. Ils me diront que je cherche encore la célébrité. Que je cherche l'attention. Au pire, que ce sont eux_ qui m'ont forcé. Que c'est leur faute si je suis ainsi. Que mon histoire que je vais leur compter, que c'est celle avec ces deux-là. Mais c'est impossible. Pas avec ce qu'ils sont. Ils en ont même des preuves flagrantes, mais ils ne me croiront toujours pas plus. De toute façon, je ne peux pas parler. Il me l'a interdit. Je sursaute violemment et fond en larmes tandis qu'il touche la partie interdite._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis couvert de sueur. J'ai encore la couleur de ses yeux dans le fond de ma rétine mais mon cerveau est incapable de s'en souvenir. Comme si on les isolait. Comme s'il y avait un sort qui m'empêchait de m'en souvenir. Je tremble comme une feuille dans mon lit. Mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ? J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il est là, dans le noir, à guetter le moindre de mes gestes pour fondre sur moi à la moindre petite occasion. Pourtant, en venant ici, pourtant, je croyais pouvoir y échapper. Mais non, il revient même dans mes rêves. Je suis épuisé. Ma vie, je ne veux plus la vivre. Trop compliquée. La célébrité, les rumeurs, les gens qui ne me crois pas. Tout ça c'est trop. Même lorsque je dis la vérité, sur cette histoire, ils ne veulent pas me croire et disent que je fabule. Mais, pourtant, lui, il l'a vu. Il sait. Mais il ne m'a jamais aidé. Il me méprise. Je me lève et ma tête tourne. Je m'en fiche et je me lève. Prenant ma cape, je sors, invisible, du dortoir et de la salle. Je me faufile jusqu'à la plus haute tour et je pense à ce qui me trottais dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Voilà. Ce temps est enfin arrivé. Personne ne pourra jamais me comprendre de toute façon. Quoi qu'ils disent. Ils ne me croient pas, refuse d'y croire et d'écouter. Je me renferme sur moi-même et ils me demandent de parler. Non, vraiment. Alors, voilà la fin de tout ceci. J'ai le pouvoir d'y mettre fin. De mettre fin à cette vie de souffrance. D'exterminer le mal à sa source première. Je lève ma baguette, un air déterminé au visage. Qu'on en finisse.


	2. Pourquoi tout ça ?

_**DISCLAIMER**: Les personnages sont ceux de J. . Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette histoire ne prend pas compte de la dernière année. Homophobes, s'abstenir. _

Je lève ma baguette. Cette nuit, à une heure de l'aube naissante, j'ai fait mon choix. Je fixe l'obscurité. J'attends. Je sais qu'il sera là. Celui à qui je dois tous mes tourments. Même ici, à Poudlard, je ne peux être libre. À la rentrée cette année, ce n'était pas Ombrage comme j'avais entendu dire qui était Professeur de Défense, mais lui. Dès que je l'avais remarqué, j'avais figé. Ma respiration s'était accélérée et j'avais sorti ma Cape. Je m'étais enveloppé dedans en vitesse supérieure et avait demandé le mot de passe à Hermione, qui était Préfète. J'avais été me placer devant les Portes de la Grande Salle et dès que le Professeur McGonagall les avaient ouvertes, je m'étais discrètement faufilé parmi les élèves de première année. Personne n'a jamais su où j'étais allé cette nuit-là. J'étais allé me cacher là personne ne me trouverais jamais : La Salle Sur Demande. J'avais demandé à la Salle qu'elle soit La Cabane Hurlante. Personne n'y songerait jamais. Je m'étais assis sur le sol. Légalement, c'est un Auror. Mais, personne ne sait qu'il est l'Espion de Voldemort. Même Rogue ne le sait pas. Cet Auror - Mangemort de véritable profession - est sous Fidelitas. Dumbledore m'a placé sous sa surveillance en m'envoyant chez les Dursley.

Au sol, adossé contre un mur, je tremble. Caché sous ma Cape. J'ai peur. Non ! Pourquoi ? J'ai si peur. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il vienne me voir ? Je me rappelle la mort de Cedric l'an passé. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que Voldemort m'avait remit un sort de Fidelitas encore plus puissant et m'a montré tous ses Mangemorts secrets. Presque tous des Aurors. Ce que personne n'a jamais su, c'est que Rogue est venu me voir à mon Dortoir cette nuit-là et m'a soigné. Avec de la Magie Noire. Il m'a envoyé une batterie de sorts pour essayer d'enrayer le Sort de Fidelitas que j'avais pu lui montrer en le laissant entrer volontairement dans mes souvenirs, après qu'il m'ait expliqué cette importance vitale d'assister à tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Il n'a jamais pu me faire déroger au Sortillège. Pas même avec une dose quasi mortelle de Veritaserum. Je baissai la tête à ce souvenir. Je pris ma baguette et entaillai doucement mon bras. J'hallucinais. La douleur me faisait voir des choses que je voulais, aussi parce que je ne cessais de les répéter dans mon esprit. Je planais. Cela me faisait du bien. La douleur me permettait d'oublier un peu l'horreur de mon quotidien. Pour oublier que mon Protecteur est un Mangemort et pour oublier tout ce qu'il me faisait subir. J'avais rencontré Voldemort bien plus souvent que je ne l'avais avoué. Bien plus souvent que personne ne pourrait le croire. Ce n'était pas un hasard si j'avais pu lutter contre l'Imperium en quatrième année. J'y étais habitué.

Voilà ce à quoi je pensais en levant ma baguette du haut de la plus haute tour du Château. Il venait. Je le savais. mais, caché sous ma Cape, il ne pouvait pas me voir. ici, j'avais l'avantage de connaître le plus grand secret de Poudlard pour lui échapper: La Salle sur Demande. Ainsi que ma Cape que seul l'Auror Maugrey avait le pouvoir de voir au travers grâce à son œil magique. Il était passé à côté de moi, à quelques centimètres sans me voir. Je levai ma baguette et lui envoyai un sort de Magie Blanche. Étant un Mangemort, il ne la connaissait pas. Il s'agissait d'une vieille magie. Si ancienne que peu de gens la connaissait. J'avais déniché ce bouquin chez Sirius. Il restait caché dans un endroit connu de moi seul dans tout Poudlard. Moi et trois autres. Une fois le Sort lancé, il n'y avait qu'à attendre. Grâce à ce sort, tout ce qui avait de méchant, de noir en lui allait sortir. Peu à peu, très lentement. Sans que personne ne puisse le détecter. Puis, il redescendit de la Tour et je me retrouvai seul. J'avais si envie d'en finir. Avec tous mes problèmes. Je n'avais qu'une envie: Me laisser transporter par ce vent qui gémissait. Oh, bien sûr, sans tenter quoi que ce soit pour empêcher une chute brutale. Plus rapide ce serait, mieux c'allait être.


End file.
